


Starring Role

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, fic request, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request: "If yours still doing arcana fanfic submission, can I ask Julian listening to mc singing acoustically "the starring role" by MATD at rowdy ravens. You can interpreted that as sweet (mc can sing wow) or sad (is the song portraying how she feels about me or possibly asra???). But just do what you want, Im sure it will turn out great ;). Love you xxoo"





	Starring Role

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a modern AU since MATD doesn’t exactly exist in the Arcana universe.

She was a little drunk— okay, admittedly, more than a little drunk. On her seventh beer and draped unceremoniously over Julian’s lap, listening to the bar music after the doctor foiled her attempt at ordering another drink. "I’m not returning you to the shop vomiting over my shoulder," he’d insisted, and although the apprentice suspected he owned multiple pairs of that lovely shirt of his, she’d reluctantly agreed. 

"This music is terrible," the apprentice whined, sitting up and scooting out of her seat in the booth next to Julian. He quirked an eyebrow at her.   
"If you’re drunk enough to call it music, I’m afraid you’ve had enough alcohol." The apprentice waved a hand dismissively.  
"No, I want to—" she paused to hiccup "— I wanna stay. Need to show these idiots some real music." Before Julian could protest, she had made a wobbly beeline towards the band, and a few moments, a couple coins and some fluttered eyelashes later, suddenly the shopkeep was standing where the band had been, one of the members on the guitar. Julian, more surprised than anything else, settled in to watch the show— if she made a fool of herself he could tease her later, and on the off-chance the apprentice’s drunk singing was good, he could actually enjoy himself. 

The crowd quieted a little as the apprentice cleared her throat loudly into the microphone and shifted on the stage a little, some of the confidence the booze had granted her fading away as she realized her predicament. She cleared her throat again as the guitar started. 

" _You’re hard to hug, hard to talk to.._ " Julian, admittedly, didn’t recognise the song until the chorus— he wasn’t exactly caught up on mainstream music (or any at all, really). But he was more focused on the song’s lyrics, and the way the apprentice stared at him intently as she sang. She had a lovely voice, a little shaky from the alcohol and nerves. Julian couldn’t help but feel a little pang of something, down in his chest— guilt, perhaps? The song certainly suggested he should feel that way… but was it about him, he wondered? Perhaps Asra, the apprentice’s room mate? She’d been making goo-goo eyes at him for weeks. But if she liked Asra, that meant she didn’t feel the way Julian felt about her…

He didn’t notice the music had stopped until the apprentice stumbled nervously over to him, cheeks flushed softly.   
"Did I do okay?" she breathed, standing a little closer than Julian had initially thought. He swallowed.   
"I’m fine. Let’s get you home, it’s late." The apprentice let him guide her out of the bar after they paid, and into the brisk air of the night. 

How could Julian tell her now?


End file.
